Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Tout le monde les dit 'en couple'... mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, ils en venaient à habiter ensemble puis dormir ensemble ? Que se passeraitil ? Et leur amitié, dans tout ça ?


Avant-propos : J'ai eu soudain envie d'étudier différents aspects dans la vie d'un couple. Montrer que tout n'est pas rose, même quand on s'aime, ou que les relations les plus évidentes sont parfois plus complexes.

C'est pourquoi j'inaugure cette saga en sept chapitres par l'un des couples phares de la série, qui… n'est pas en couple, précisément.

Genre : Romance et amitié, un peu d'humour, aussi…

Rating T car sous-entendus.

* * *

Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Chapitre 1 : Le non couple**

Quand elle avait appris qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de logement, elle lui avait spontanément proposé de s'installer chez elle de façon provisoire. Après tout, elle avait une maison suffisamment grande pour deux et l'idée d'une colocation germait lentement dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne parvienne vraiment à se motiver à chercher. Duo était sympathique, jovial, enjoué. D'accord, il évita peut-être un peu trop soigneusement d'évoquer ses souvenirs, alors qu'elle-même lui racontait volontiers quelques anecdotes croustillantes de son enfance, mais c'était bien un moindre mal quand on voyait toute l'énergie qu'il déployait pour mettre les autres à l'aise.

Car Hilde était loin d'être dupe : le sourire avait beau être devenu un réflexe, une seconde nature, l'intérieur du natté était fissuré de partout. Il s'entourait de monde pour éviter d'être seul, les faisant parler d'eux sans pour autant s'inclure dans la conversation.

La cohabitation avait donc commencé. Hilde avait eu une certaine appréhension à l'idée de vivre sous le même toit qu'un individu du sexe opposé dont elle n'était même pas la petite amie, mais force lui fut d'admettre que c'était profondément injustifié. Duo ne tenta rien. D'accord il lui faisait la bise avant d'aller se coucher, d'accord il avait de drôles de regards quand elle mettait un débardeur, entre l'admiration et l'agréable surprise, d'accord il était entré un jour dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. Ca s'arrêtait là pour les premiers mois.

Ensuite, lorsqu'ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs et qu'ils commencèrent à s'apprécier vraiment, ils se mirent à flirter. C'était d'ailleurs parfaitement innocent : des clins d'œil, des sourires appuyés, des frôlements de la main. A de rares occasions, ils s'embrassaient, mais le contact était bref, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés ou qu'ils avaient peur d'aller plus loin. Peur… Voilà ce qui leur ressemblait bien. C'était assurément la peur qui les avait empêchés de s'établir durablement dans la vie, ou d'essayer d'être avec quelqu'un. Duo à cause du poids de son passé et de son expérience de pilote de Gundam, et Hilde à cause de ses précédentes erreurs et parce qu'elle sentait que son attitude trop franche rebutait les garçons.

Il fallait pourtant bien que la situation évoluât un jour. Un jour de pluie, plus précisément.

D'aucuns se seraient réfugiés sous un porche pour attendre la fin du déluge et, grisés par la proximité et attirés par leur humidité commune, auraient utilisé ce laps de temps en tête-à-tête inattendu pour se connaître physiquement.

Ou alors, trempés comme la soupe, ils seraient allés se sécher dans la salle de bain puis ils auraient constaté que le corps de l'autre était bigrement intéressant en sous-vêtements.

Ce genre de situations se retrouvait souvent dans les romans à l'eau de rose ou dans les films romantiques. La réalité peut s'avérer bien plus surprenante. Voire cruelle.

- NOOOON !! cria Hilde en entrant dans sa chambre.

Duo, inquiet par le cri de sa "logeuse", se précipita et franchit les quelques mètres qui séparaient leurs territoires respectifs.

- Hilde ?

- J'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte, gémit-elle en constatant les dégâts du sinistre. J'ai bêtement oublié de la refermer avant de descendre et avec cette averse…

La moitié de la pièce avait reçu son baptême de l'eau. Lit, moquette, boîtes éparses, livres, papiers rangés sur le bureau, rien n'avait été épargné. Pas même la commode de pin, dont le bois de mauvaise qualité n'avait pas dû être d'un grand secours pour les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Heureusement que l'armoire, elle, se trouvait du côté de la porte. Elle avait été ainsi sauvée de l'inondation.

Duo regarda la jeune fille marcher sur la moquette spongieuse pour aller enfin fermer la fenêtre. Le mal était déjà fait, de toute façon. Il ne restait plus qu'à essuyer et tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Il faudrait peut-être plus d'une semaine pour tout remettre en état.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt, murmura le natté, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Non, c'est… c'est pas d'ta faute. J'aurais dû… Oh, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête sur ce coup-là !

Elle semblait passablement déprimée et en colère contre elle-même. Puisqu'il était déjà vingt-deux heures et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Duo prit sa décision sur un coup de tête.

- Allez, viens, tu vas dormir avec moi ce soir.

- Hein ?! protesta Hilde, pas suffisamment fatiguée pour ne pas remarquer que "dormir avec lui" impliquait "tous les deux ensemble dans le même lit".

- Hilde, dois-je te rappeler que je dors dans la chambre d'ami ? Tu sais, la chambre libre avant que la situation provisoire ne se change en provisoire de trois mois… C'est donc normal que tu y dormes. Et comme ton canapé est vraiment pas confortable… ben tu vas devoir supporter ma présence.

- Mais Duo, enfin… !

- Ecoute, ta chambre est complètement trempée, y'a de l'eau partout, la moquette va certainement moisir, il faut changer les draps et sécher les feuilles n'empêchera pas l'encre de se diluer. Laisse tomber pour ce soir et allons dormir. Promis, demain, je t'aide à essayer de sécher des trucs. Mais pour le moment, tu ne peux plus rien faire. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te requinquera et tu seras d'aplomb demain. Fais-moi confiance.

La jeune fille le dévisagea avec surprise. C'était peut-être la chose la plus gentille qu'il lui ait jamais dite. Même lorsqu'il la complimentait sur sa cuisine, elle n'était pas aussi touchée.

- Et… tu promets de te tenir sage ? hésita-t-elle, vaguement tentée par son offre.

- Promis juré, je ne tente rien de déplacé ! promit-il, mains levées en signe de défense et les yeux innocents.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, mais bon… C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

# o #

C'était évidemment plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le lit avait beau être suffisamment large pour deux, ils éprouvèrent le besoin de rester le plus près possible du bord, quitte à atterrir sur le plancher des vaches durant la nuit. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Duo pour autant. Il avait sombré bien vite dans un profond sommeil qui durerait sans doute jusqu'au matin.

La jeune fille, pour sa part, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, oppressée dans cet environnement qui n'était pas vraiment le sien. Comment le natté pouvait-il réussir à s'adapter aussi bien à un endroit qui ne contenait que quelques vêtements à lui ? Il était nomade à sa façon mais n'avait pas de foyer au sens propre du terme. C'était triste pour lui.

Un bruit incongru la tira de ses pensées. Comme… un chien en train de gémir. Se demandant d'où diable ce son pouvait venir, Hilde osa jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'y avait pas de chien dans la pièce. Ni d'animal de façon générale. Les gémissements venaient de son compagnon de lit, et elle ajouterait même que tout son corps tremblait. Lui qui avait toujours une telle maîtrise de lui était en train de frissonner comme un enfant face à un cauchemar.

- Duo… ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle se ficha une gifle mentale. Comme s'il allait se réveiller par sa simple voix ! Il valait mieux essayer de le calmer et de le consoler. Elle avait lu quelque part que réveiller trop brutalement une personne en train de cauchemarder pouvait se révéler dangereux. Et elle ne voulait aucun mal à Duo. Le voir ainsi torturé lui serrait le cœur et lui tordait le ventre.

La jeune fille s'approcha avec précaution de lui et passa ses bras autour du corps tremblotant pour l'attirer à elle. Il se blottit presque naturellement contre son corps et cessa de bouger. Elle crut même l'entendre prononcer un prénom, mais comme il ne s'agissait pas du sien, elle préféra l'oublier.

Sa main caressa les cheveux fins, toujours attachés en une natte, et essuya les gouttes de sueur qui avaient perlé sur son front. Elle se sentait un peu utile à présent. Elle partageait vaguement le poids qui pesait sur la conscience du jeune homme et elle avait l'impression de mieux le comprendre.

Posant la tête sur le même oreiller que lui et totalement baignée dans son odeur sucrée(1), elle se laissa tomber dans le monde des rêves.

# o #

Au lieu de s'éveiller en sursaut comme il en avait l'habitude, Duo émergea doucement du sommeil. Très doucement. En passant par la phase de pré-réveil, où tout paraît possible et où on est encore maître de ses rêves. D'ailleurs il lui semblait sentir une peau douce sous ses doigts. Peau douce qui ne lui appartenait pas, sinon il aurait ressenti un frisson.

Yeux toujours fermés, il tâtonna sur la surface lisse, sans cicatrice, et qui dégageait une charmante chaleur, promena ses doigts en essayant de se demander quelle était cette matière qui ressemblait tant à de la peau. Il y eut une sorte de vibration, qui se transforma ensuite en gémissement. Là, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait la main sur la poitrine de Hilde.

Oh putain.

Sa main s'enleva aussitôt et il attendit avec angoisse le moment où ses beaux yeux violets s'ouvriraient. Pourtant elle continua à dormir, se retournant simplement quand il se dégagea doucement de ses bras.

Il contempla son dos, regarda avec attention son pyjama, le sien, et se permit un soupir soulagé. Ouf, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Elle lui en aurait voulu d'avoir oublié ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. Pas qu'il se serait plaint d'un tel rapprochement, remarquez bien. Il appréciait énormément la jeune fille et elle n'avait pas un physique désagréable.

Il s'extirpa avec difficulté du lit, jetant régulièrement des regards anxieux vers Hilde. La chance était avec lui, elle ne se réveilla pas quand le second corps quitta le matelas. Il se permit un soupir soulagé, remit correctement le drap et la couverture sur elle, et sortit de la chambre après un dernier regard.

Il ne souriait même pas, troublé qu'il était par cette présence contre lui au réveil. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Hilde ? N'était-ce pas elle qui avait peur de dormir avec lui ? Vraiment… elle restait une énigme pour lui.

# o #

Hilde se leva une heure plus tard et entra dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux d'un air ensommeillé. Duo releva la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude.

- Salut ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Elle lui jeta un regard torve et accepta sans un mot la bouteille de lait qu'il lui tendait. Qu'il soit d'aussi bonne humeur la surprenait. Etait-ce la même personne qui, quelques heures auparavant, tremblait et gémissait dans son sommeil ? Il semblait si sûr de lui, si joyeux, si… lui-même. Il avait le même sourire que tous les matins, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et son regard anxieux n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur quelque chose en particulier. Une personne attentive pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

Or Hilde était vigilante ce matin, tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Duo perdit son sourire.

- P… Pardon ?

- Cette nuit. T'étais agité. Tu frissonnais, même. Tu te souviens de ton cauchemar ?

- Non, mentit-il spontanément.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent de faire ce genre de mauvais rêve ?

- Des fois…, répondit-il vaguement.

Elle était tentée de ne pas le croire mais elle n'avait aucune preuve. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble et elle ne s'était jamais réveillée en pleine nuit avant. Elle n'en aurait rien su sinon. Elle avait été angoissée à l'idée de dormir avec lui, certes, mais finalement, une autre inquiétude s'était emparée d'elle. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas tout simplement ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi devait-il systématiquement fuir les questions quand ça le concernait de près ?

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a une chambre sinistrée à tenter de sauver ! déclara brusquement Duo en se levant, cherchant à fuir l'ambiance pesante.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas dupe, la jeune fille le suivit sans hésitation vers sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance, elle dormirait encore avec lui ce soir.

# o #

Elle avait raison d'espérer. Le lit révélait déjà des traces de moisissures et il était hors de question qu'elle y dorme. Rien que l'odeur l'en dissuada, de toute façon. Ils n'auraient pas dû laisser la zone sinistrée en état, c'était devenu une horreur marécageuse et flétrie. Des couleurs avaient déteint et la moquette jadis blanche était presque devenue jaunâtre par endroits.

Hilde fit beaucoup de grimaces durant les quelques heures qu'ils passèrent dans sa chambre, mais cette situation l'amusait. Il n'y avait rien de valeur ici, pas même sentimentale. Oh, bien sûr, c'était ennuyeux pour ses habits, mais elle en achèterait d'autres. L'idée de partager encore le lit du natté, stupidement, la troublait. Même s'il ne se passerait rien doute rien de plus que la veille.

Cette fois-ci, elle se le promettait, elle serait vigilante. Elle ne dormirait pas pour pouvoir le surveiller, depuis l'autre bout du lit, bien sûr. Le besoin de savoir ce qui passait par sa tête, de comprendre le natté, devenait obsédant.

# o #

Duo aurait bien voulu se maîtriser, se retenir de sombrer dans le sommeil, pour éviter plus que tout que les mauvais rêves ne reviennent, que cette situation gênante ne se reproduise. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Son corps avait accumulé durant la journée beaucoup de fatigue et de stress, son cerveau avait besoin de se reposer pour faire le point. Moins de quinze minutes après s'être allongé, il s'endormit.

Cependant, il ne fut pas le seul. Hilde également succomba. Parce qu'elle était tout aussi fatiguée et qu'elle était trop nerveuse pour veiller, finalement. Et aussi parce que c'est en voulant résister à quelque chose qu'on y cède le plus facilement…

# o #

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Elle avait cédé à la tentation, cette idiote ! Elle avait peut-être laissé Duo subir les pires tourments dans ses rêves, tellement son sommeil était lourd. Elle avait dormi comme une bienheureuse en toute innocence !

Elle se releva et regarda le natté. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé et l'écart était toujours aussi important. Mais rien dans le visage du jeune homme ne trahissait un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas un signe formel. Et peut-être ne dormait-il pas non plus.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Hilde se glissa jusqu'à lui et plaça un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Non, elle s'était trompée, il dormait toujours. Sa tête se nicha au creux de son bras et elle ferma les yeux.

C'était bien mieux comme ça. Dans cette position, elle ne manquerait pas de sentir l'instant précis où un mauvais rêve arriverait. Elle était si près de lui que son odeur l'enivrait et que sa chaleur rendait presque tout drap inutile. Et elle s'endormit lovée contre lui.

Peut-être un quart d'heure ou vingt minutes plus tard, quand il fut certain que rien ne pouvait la tirer de ses rêves, Duo entrouvrit les yeux et la dévisagea avec curiosité. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, à part quand il apposa ses lèvres sur le front dégagé par les cheveux courts.

Il soupira légèrement et se détendit, essayant vainement de se convaincre que c'était uniquement pour rendre sa position confortable… et non pour lui permettre de venir un peu plus près.

# o #

Duo n'était pas un gros dormeur, malgré les apparences. Il aimait prendre son temps le matin, sans se presser, juste pour voir la ville lentement s'éveiller par la fenêtre. Cependant, ce matin-là, il profita de sa matinée au lit, appréciant la proximité de la jeune fille. Il n'était même pas dans un état de veille mais dormait bel et bien. Comme s'il rattrapait, d'un seul coup, ses heures de sommeil en retard.

Mais quand il sentit la forme blottie près de lui remuer, il se réveilla instantanément et ouvrit les yeux. Il eut ainsi le loisir d'observer à son aise Hilde sortir du sommeil. Elle commença par cligner des paupières, se frotta les yeux avec énergie, bâilla et étira ses bras, puis réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et que Duo affichait un large sourire.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur tout en lui faisant la bise.

Elle grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, mais il prit le parti d'en rire.

- J'aurais su, je t'aurais acheté un ours en peluche, comme Heero !

Un éclat de surprise traversa le regard ensommeillé de la jeune fille.

- Eh ? Il a acheté _quoi_ ?

- Mmh, laisse tomber. Bien dormi ?

- Ca peut aller…

Elle s'assit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Ses joues rosirent en se rendant compte qu'elle avait dormi en étant_ vraiment_ collée à lui.

- Euuuuh…

- Je n'ai pas cauchemardé cette nuit, affirma-t-il avec sérieux.

- Non, je ne crois pas…

- Et pourtant tu étais contre moi.

Elle sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues et comprit au sourire de son camarade qu'il s'amusait de la situation. Enfoiré.

- Oui, mais, euh…

- Hilde ! s'exclama Duo d'une voix de fausset. Je suis choqué ! Tu comptais abuser de moi dans mon sommeil, alors ?!

La jeune fille ne résista pas longtemps et éclata de rire. Attendri, Duo la laissa reprendre son souffle avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

- Allez, hop, debout, mademoiselle la Belle au bois dormant, vous avez assez dormi comme ça.

- Mmmh.

- T'aurais préféré « miss perverse » ? Si tu… Aïe ! Ca va, pas la peine de me frapper, je plaisante !

# o #

Il ne se passa rien d'autre de la journée. En silence, ils remplirent des sacs d'objets irrécupérables, mirent à sécher les feuilles les moins sinistrées, brossèrent la moquette, lavèrent les draps, essorèrent un certain nombre de fois les serpillières, prirent leur repas, retournèrent ranger, laver, essuyer, trier…

Jusqu'au soir.

- Euh, Duo…

Avachi sur un fauteuil du salon, il chantonnait en lisant un livre, son pied se balançant en l'air en rythme.

- Duo !

Il baissa enfin son livre et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y'a, Hilde ?

- Tu… Tu me considères comme quoi, au juste ?

- Hein ?

Le natté rectifia sa position afin de mieux la regarder.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hilde… ?

- Je suis quoi, pour toi ? Une amie ? La femme du foyer ? La logeuse ?

Il la fixa avec gravité un long moment, soupira et leva la tête vers le plafond.

- Quelle est la réponse que tu veux entendre, au juste ?

- … La vraie. Pas de chichi ni de bobard. Je veux la vérité.

- Je te considère comme tu es, ma grande. La meilleure amie que j'aie jamais eue. Quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas, qui arrive à me comprendre… Une personne avec qui je me sens bien.

- Juste une amie, alors ? répéta-t-elle, sa voix trahissant sa déception.

Duo lui jeta un regard puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qu'il bougeait avec nervosité.

- Non. T'es pas qu'une simple amie pour moi, murmura-t-il.

- Mais tu ne me dis même pas quand ça va pas ! Des cauchemars, tu m'en parles pas, et je ne sais pas depuis quand tu les as ! A une amie, tu parlerais, Duo, mais pas à –

Elle ne put continuer. Se levant d'un bond, il avait franchi le peu de distance qui les séparait et l'embrassait fiévreusement. Ses lèvres capturèrent son souffle, faisant taire toute future protestation. Et Hilde ne savait même pas si c'était pour la faire taire ou parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fort au nœud qu'elle avait dans le ventre chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier ce contact trop rare et si passionné. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi… direct et possessif.

Aussi brusquement qu'il lui avait sauté dessus, il se sépara d'elle et tenta de reprendre son souffle quelques pas plus loin. La jeune fille aussi avait du mal à respirer. Ses joues étaient rouges de gêne et elle ne savait plus trop bien où elle en était. Peut-être était-elle en train de rêver. Voilà. Dans quelques secondes, elle se réveillerait en entendant son compagnon se lever et le jeu recommencerait.

- Désolé, déclara le natté au bout d'un moment d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait d'être neutre. Je… ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et il quitta la pièce. Sans rien ajouter. Sans un dernier regard vers elle, perdue, confuse, perplexe. Et elle ne réussit même pas à esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction. Seulement à le maudire intérieurement et à se traiter d'idiote pour attendre une déclaration en bonne et due forme.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cru, qu'il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple flirt. Ou un effet du rapprochement géographique. Ou il pouvait fort bien jouer un jeu dont elle était la naïve victime. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Sa main tremblante se posa sur sa poitrine. Dieu, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était aussi affectée. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'être capable de faire trois pas sans sentir ses jambes se dérober. Première fois qu'on l'embrassait de cette façon. Et d'ailleurs première fois qu'elle considérait quelqu'un comme un potentiel petit ami… Plus jeune, elle n'intéressait pas les garçons. Trop masculine à leur goût. Et dans l'armée de OZ, elle avait d'autres choses en tête que les liaisons amoureuses.

Mais Duo… Dès leur première rencontre, il l'avait traitée comme une fille, et même comme quelqu'un à part. Il ne faisait jamais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal. Elle lui en était reconnaissante et était peu à peu tombée amoureuse de lui, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Une pensée lui vint tout à coup. Elle dormait toujours dans la chambre du natté, puisque sa chambre à elle n'avait pas encore été nettoyée. Dans son lit. Après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

C'était officiel maintenant : elle rougissait.

# o #

Il avait les yeux fermés et reposait sur le dos quand elle sortit de la salle de bain en pyjama. Il ne bougeait pas mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit endormi. Son cœur rata quelques battements. Son profil fin, à peine éclairé par la lumière venant de la pièce qu'elle quittait, était beau. Le voir sans mouvement était chose rare et elle pouvait mémoriser cette vision dans son esprit.

Elle aimait cet homme, qui la considérait à peine comme une amie et dont elle ne connaissait que peu de choses au final. Elle l'aimait et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Elle éteignit la lumière, referma sans bruit la porte et avança à tâtons vers le lit. Elle était anxieuse mais déterminée. Elle ne laisserait plus Duo jouer avec elle. Elle voulait faire le premier pas, et au diable ses appréhensions.

Le visage de Duo tressaillit quand elle posa sa main sur sa joue et il cessa de feindre le sommeil pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle était déjà en train de sceller leurs lèvres, refusant de prendre un rejet comme option. Aussitôt le natté saisit ses bras mais loin de la repousser, il l'attira à lui et glissa une main dans son dos pour la caresser et la maintenir en place. Hilde gémit. Elle était en feu, tout à coup. Entièrement en feu. Surtout au creux de son ventre, qui bouillait et ne demandait qu'à exploser.

S'extrayant un instant à la poigne du natté, elle se redressa sur le lit et arracha presque son haut pour l'enlever. Le regard ravi de Duo la confirma dans ses actions. Plus de jeu entre eux. Il était temps de revoir la définition de leur relation.

# o #

Elle avait froid. Ce n'était guère étonnant, après leur précédente activité. Elle ressentait non plus un manque mais un vide. Elle aurait aimé avoir pour toujours son corps dur et musclé au-dessus du sien. Être complète. Ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Une main effleura délicatement ses reins et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Duo lui embrassa ensuite la clavicule.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était ta première fois, ma puce. J'aurais été moins vite.

- Pourquoi, c'était pas ta première fois ?

Un bref rire lui répondit et elle aurait pensé qu'il se moquait d'elle s'il ne la serrait pas aussi tendrement dans ses bras.

- Oh non. Mais jamais aussi bien.

- Dois-je me sentir flattée ? marmonna-t-elle, la tête contre l'oreiller.

- Mmmh, peut-être bien.

Cette fois, il embrassa son cou et laissa son menton au-dessus de son épaule, mettant ses lèvres près de son oreille.

- Dis plus jamais que t'es qu'une simple amie pour moi, Hilde. Parce que t'es bien plus. Et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais vivre sans toi à présent.

- Idiot. Tu pourras encore manger, boire, dormir, respirer. T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça.

Il la fit pivoter et la regarda avec une gravité exceptionnelle.

- Mais c'est _toi_ mon oxygène, maintenant.

- Continue à me dire ça et j'vais peut-être finir par te croire, répliqua-t-elle sans paraître remarquer l'éclat déçu dans ses yeux quand il entendit cela. J'ai pas envie de me poser des questions ce soir. C'est arrivé et puis c'est tout. Laisse-moi dormir ou je deviens _vraiment_ mauvaise.

Le regard du jeune homme était perplexe. Venait-elle juste de… refuser ses sentiments ? De lui dire qu'en gros, elle ne le tolérait que parce qu'elle l'aimait bien ? Et que tout serait fini dès qu'il partirait d'ici ?

- Te bile pas, crétin, déclara-t-elle en se mettant sur le flanc de son côté du matelas. J'veux pas tomber amoureuse de toi si c'est perdu d'avance.

- Et… si ça l'est pas ? hésita Duo d'une petite voix.

Elle lui jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, mais un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Alors tant mieux.

Et elle reprit sa position et ferma les yeux. Son compagnon soupira et l'imita. Elle était vraiment une fille spéciale. Malgré les apparences, elle ne se donnait pas au premier venu et elle avait son petit caractère.

- T'es pas comme les autres, toi, souffla-t-il en fixant le plafond.

- Merci de ne pas me comparer à tes autres conquêtes.

- Je ne te compare pas à d'autres filles mais à d'autres personnes que je connais…

- Alors t'as raison, je suis pas commune. Tsss, toi aussi, t'es pas commun. Tu pouvais me dire tout de suite que t'avais envie de me sauter, plutôt que me tourner en bourrique depuis le début. Ah, j'aurais sans doute dû tenter ma chance avec ton copain, là, Heero… Il a l'air plus direct et moins joueur.

- Mmh, te le déconseille.

- Eh ? Pourquoi, il est déjà casé ?

- Presque.

- Comment peut-on être "presque" casé ?!

- En étant Heero. Et parle pas de lui, je vais me sentir jaloux.

- Oh, pauv' chou.

Elle rit quand Duo chatouilla en représailles ses côtes, fondit quand il l'embrassa sur la bouche et gémit quand il la serra contre lui. Mais elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle avait l'intention de dormir. Docile, le natté se coucha contre elle et laissa un bras par-dessus son ventre, comme s'il avait l'intention de se réveiller au moindre de ses mouvements. Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

# o #

La position initiale de Duo était parfaitement inutile, jugea Hilde en se réveillant, car il s'était retourné dans son sommeil et il lui tournait le dos. Elle fit une grimace désappointée mais ne le réveilla pas pour autant. Ce n'était, après tout, pas si grave.

En revanche, lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, elle ressentit une telle douleur dans son corps qu'elle eut la brusque envie d'achever le responsable de son mal. Sa presque brutalité de la veille, son empressement avaient laissé leurs marques. Dieu qu'elle avait mal. Surtout au niveau de l'entrejambe quand elle s'asseyait. Et pourtant, sur le moment, elle n'avait pratiquement rien senti, à part bien sûr du plaisir. La journée allait être difficile.

Elle alla dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner et attendit un quart d'heure que Duo se lève. Il n'arriva pas. Alors elle retourna dans la chambre pour veiller sur lui jusqu'à son réveil. Elle en profita pour passer la main dans les mailles de la natte, faisant gonfler les cheveux mais ne déclenchant aucune réaction de sa part.

Elle ignorait l'histoire de cette coiffure singulière pour un homme. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé et par discrétion elle ne posait pas de question. Cependant elle avait vu sa profonde nostalgie quand la natte tombait sur son épaule. Et voir un Duo triste avait toujours quelque chose de dérangeant.

Elle perdit tout repère temporel en le regardant dormir. Elle aurait sans doute continué ainsi pendant des heures si une sonnerie stridente n'avait pas brisé net sa rêverie. Elle jura à voix haute et se précipita sur le pantalon de Duo, jeté négligemment sur une chaise, pour en arracher le coupable. Saleté de téléphone portable. Sans hésitation, elle décrocha :

- Allô ?

- … … Allô ? répéta une voix après cinq longues secondes de silence.

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ? Où est Duo ?

- Il dort.

- A dix heures du matin ? déclara l'interlocuteur avec un brin d'étonnement.

- Mmh, 'de, c'est qui l'enfoiré qui m'appelle si tôt ? grommela une voix depuis le lit.

Elle refusa de se retourner parce qu'elle le savait peu habillé et resserra par réflexe la ceinture de sa robe de chambre avant de se reconcentrer sur la conversation.

- Qui est-ce ?

- … Chang. Wufei Chang. Il est réveillé, maintenant ? C'est du genre plutôt urgent.

- Je te le passe, Wufei.

S'asseyant sur le lit, Hilde tendit le téléphone à un natté à peine éveillé. Elle s'apprêtait à le laisser converser seul lorsqu'il saisit son poignet et la força à se rasseoir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant l'éclat de désir dans son regard améthyste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Chang ? demanda-t-il sans cesser de la regarder. Ouais, tu m'as réveillé, crétin, c'est plutôt normal à cette heure. Non, j'étais pas de permanence cette nuit, mais j'avais prévenu que je prenais ma matinée, la chambre de Hilde a besoin de travaux.

Son regard ne changeait pas d'un iota et sa bouche débitait des banalités. Pourtant il ne se concentrait pas sur la conversation. La preuve, sa main venait de défaire le nœud de la ceinture et écartait avec impatience les pans de la robe de chambre de la jeune fille. Elle trembla quand les doigts froids touchèrent sa peau brûlante, se mordant violemment les lèvres pour ne faire aucun bruit. Ni gémissement ni cri qui auraient pu trahir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Duo se contenta de la caresser du regard et de promener ses mains sur son corps, observant ses réactions sur son visage. La voir totalement soumise semblait plus intéressant que la conversation que lui tenait vainement le Chinois. Se laissant aller au doux plaisir qu'elle ressentait, Hilde ferma les yeux.

- Ouais, j'habite chez elle. Tu le savais pas ? Presque deux mois, pourtant. Je t'l'avais pas dit ? Bon, bref. Pourquoi t'appelais ? Hein ? T'as besoin de moi à 13h ? Mais je croyais que je devais… Attends, répète, on accueille _qui_ ?! Mais c'était pas prévu, ça ! Pourquoi elle… Oh, alors _il_ vient avec ? Et c'est lui qui veut qu'on soit là ? Bordel…

Hilde rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder avec curiosité, mais il la rassura d'un sourire. Et descendit les doigts le long des côtes, pile à l'endroit où, la veille, il l'avait touchée par inadvertance, provoquant un sursaut de recul indigné. Et il était presque certain d'avoir découvert son secret. Elle était chatouilleuse du ventre.

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, il la vit se tordre et gémir sous lui, agrippant les draps de ses poings serrés, serrant les dents, luttant jusqu'aux larmes pour ne pas rire.

L'expression « être nue comme un ver » n'avait jamais été mieux trouvée, avec tout son corps qui se contorsionnait pour tenter d'échapper à ses mains.

Elle était décidément très belle. Et il avait bien des difficultés à écouter les explications techniques du Preventer.

- Okay, Wufei, je te rejoins là-bas. Non, je ne serai pas en retard, je sais qu'il est loin d'être patient en ce qui concerne les autres. Bye.

Il prit à peine le temps de raccrocher qu'il s'abaissait déjà pour embrasser la jeune fille. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, tant la torture s'était terminée abruptement, mais il lui donna bien d'autres distractions, se collant à elle.

- Hilde… Je veux toujours me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés, t'arrive à rendre intéressant même le plus ennuyeux des coups de fil, murmura-t-il contre sa joue, se séparant seulement pour une seconde de sa bouche.

- Idiot, réussit-elle à souffler. Arrête de… blablater et occupe-toi un peu de moi !

- Avec le plus grand plaisir, ma chère…

# o #

- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, murmura la jeune fille, trop faible pour se lever.

- Je crois que j'ai préféré te manger…

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il mordilla la peau de son épaule. Hilde poussa un soupir.

- Je te préviens, je ne jette rien, alors il faut tout manger. Et j'ai bien l'impression que tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner, donc il te faut compenser. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire, au fait ?

- Accueillir une personnalité. Y'a Relena qui va arriver, et Heero veut nous voir.

- Eh ? Mais j'étais pas au courant qu'elle devait venir, moi !

- Moi non plus. Y'a eu un imprévu, si j'ai bien compris, genre un attentat là où elle devait aller ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Et pourquoi dois-tu y aller ? chuchota-t-elle en passant sensuellement une main sur son torse imberbe.

Un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué, et il saisit sa main pour la porter à sa bouche et suçoter les doigts.

- Parce que Heero tient à ce qu'on soit là. Et avec lui, on en a toujours pour son argent, donc je lui fais confiance.

- Dois-tu _vraiment_ y aller ?

- Dieu m'est témoin que j'aimerais rester avec toi, Hilde, mais y'a comme qui dirait le devoir qui m'appelle…

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres, se releva pour s'habiller et l'aida à remettre sa robe de chambre. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine, main dans la main.

Devant la porte, il se figea, prit une profonde respiration, lui faisant craindre une autre mauvaise nouvelle, et se lança :

- Hilde, je te promets une chose : c'est que je reviendrai. Peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra pour terminer ce que Heero va nous demander, et même s'il m'envoie au fin fond de l'Australie, je reviendrai. C'est ici mon foyer, jusqu'à ce que j'aie un chez-moi, du moins. C'est à l'endroit où tu es que je veux être.

- Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux, Duo. Ca me dérange pas que tu sois là. Ca me dérange pas du tout, même. Y'aura toujours une place ici pour toi. Et moi, je t'attendrai.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, murmura-t-il en embrassant son front.

A suivre…

(1) : J'ai lu dans un livre, il y a longtemps, qu'un garçon sentait « comme les pains au chocolat de l'enfance »… J'ai toujours adoré cette image.

* * *

Oh, et chaque couple donnant le relais à un autre, le suivant est, me semble-t-il, assez voyant… 

Petite review é.è ?


End file.
